Tears and Smile
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Akhirnya, aku menangis untuk seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah orang dalam rangkulanku ini. Dan tidak mampu tersenyum, untuk orang yang sama.


**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction (Date Masamune & Sanada Yukimura)**

**Tears and Smile**

**.**

Kenapa di sini rasanya sakit sekali? Di sini, di dadaku ini? Tidak, lebih tepatnya, jantungku- bukan, tapi hatiku. Ya, lubuk hatiku terasa seperti disayat, jantungku rasanya seperti dicengkram tanpa ampun oleh tangan besi yang tajam, membuakut merasa jantung ini siap meledak kapan saja. Kalau bisa, meledaklah sekarang, agar aku bisa menyusulnya ke sana.

_"Masamune-dono, apapun yang terjadi padaku nantinya, teruslah tersenyum, ya?"_

Kalimat itu… kenapa tidak mampu membuat hatiku merasa lebih baik, sebaliknya, semakin perih? Lagipula, seharusnya aku mengikuti apa yang ia katakan, bukan?

_"Masamune-dono, bahaya!"_

Teringatlah akan kalimat itu, sebaris kalimat yang kudengar sebelum aku berbalik dan mendengar suara daging robek, melihat… cairan merah kental yang bercipratan ke wajahku serta beberapa porsi tubuhku, dan disusul oleh tubuh lawan yang rubuh. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh dari orang yang berteriak tadi tidak bergeming sama sekali, tetap pada posisi berdiri tegak.

_"Yu-Yuki… mura…?"_

Kedua tombaknya jatuh dari tangannya, suara besi membentur tanah terdengar nyaring. Lalu tubuhnya rubuh ke belakang, membuatku terpana dan beku. Barulah saat suara tubuhnya mendarat di permukaan tanah terdengar aku tersadar. Aku bergegas mendekatinya, berlutut di sampingnya lalu menopang kepalanya di tangan kiri, badan dengan tangan kanan. Mataku membelak seketika melihat garis darah yang memanjang dari ujung bibir ke pipi kanan bawah. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah luka dalam yang memanjang dari pundak kiri ke tengah perutnya. Darah segar keluar dengan sangat deras dari luka terfatal itu, melumuri perut, dada, tangannya, jaket merah yang ia kenakan, tangan kananku dan tanah di bawahnya. Suara nafasnya pun tak terdengar, pergerakan apapun tak ada sama sekali. Ia tak bereaksi.

Dan terbesitlah keinginanku untuk menghunus tinju saat melihat wajahnya dengan kedua mata tertutup dan mulut yang membentuk… seulas senyum. Senyum polos tak berdosa dan kekanak-kanakan itu yang sering ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Senyum yang membuat orang-orang ikut tersenyum dan anak-anak terpana.

Kenapa pada saat seperti ini, kau malah mengeluarkan senyum itu, Sanada Yukimura?! Seperti… seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang menyakitkan terjadi padamu tadi! Seakan… seperti anak kecil yang tertidur pulas setelah bermain seharian dengan gembiranya! Kenapa sekarang, Sanada Yukimura?! Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ini?! Kau mengharapkanku untuk tersenyum juga, hah?!

Percuma, kau takkan menjawabnya, 'kan?!

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku, menghunuskannya ke arah wajahnya yang masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, dan saat tinggal beberapa inci darinya, berhenti begitu saja. Kepalan tangan terbuka dan bergerak mengusap pipinya… tanpa kusadari. Dan mendekatkan tubuh itu dalam rangkulan erat.

_Ryuu tidak akan menangis, tidak akan meneteskan satu tetespun untuk seiapapun_. Meski aku terus mengulanginya dalam pikiran, aku… tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Setetes demi setetes, kurasakan air mata sedingin es mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata kiriku.

_Shit_. Akhirnya, aku menangis untuk seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah orang dalam rangkulanku ini. Dan tidak mampu tersenyum, untuk orang yang sama.

**.**

**A/N: One-shot terpendek yang pernah kubuat! Ga sampai 500 words, bro! UWOW Fantastic baby! OK, itu terlalu lebay. Tapi saya merasa sangat senang dalam menulisnya. Aku berharap Anda sekalian juga menyukainya! **

**Awalnya mau bikin panjang, tapi, kelihatannya seperti ini lebih menarik, hahaha! XD *dihajar* Sama seperti cerita-cerita lainnya saya… Ini adalah ide yang '**_**poof!' **_**begitu saja! Gara-gara habis nonton video DateSana yang membuat saya galau abis hingga menangis...!**

**Lalu, maafkan daku… I just killed Yuki! *dilempar fans Yuki ke Laut Jawa***

**Dan ANGST apa ini?! Tidak bikin nangis! GA GREGET! *fliptable* Hiks… rupanya… le me masih cupu urusan 'angst'… *****pundung di pojokan***

**Have a nice day, **_**you see**_**? Ok, grammar cupu.**


End file.
